


Тайна Шаоли

by UsagiToxic



Category: Noir (Anime), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Радостная Клоэ рассказывает Альтене о выполнении задания. Но их взгляды на произошедшее немного различаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна Шаоли

\- И затем я сказала ей, что "Soldats" не нужны такие, как она, и убила её! - полулежа на кровати, взахлёб рассказывала маленькая девочка своей наставнице о прошедшем задании, - "Soldats" не нужны предатели!

Но тот рассказ Клоэ отличался от прочих тем, что на лице сидящей около неё Альтены не было обычной для неё улыбки, с которой она всегда слушала о "приключениях" девочки. Лишь недоумение. И поскольку Альтена не перебивала увлеченную рассказом девочку, нельзя было сказать о причинах этого недоумения.

\- Дитя моё...

Альтена, пересилив удивление, всё-таки улыбнулась, глядя прямо в глаза Клоэ.

\- Дитя моё, но как кобра могла сказать тебе хоть что-нибудь, и уж тем более требовать принять себя в "Soldats"?

Настал черед удивляться Клоэ.

\- Кобра?

\- В качестве лучшего своего убийцы они всегда использовали преданную им кобру, но никак не таинственную девушку с ядовитым маникюром, милая.

\- Но...

Не то что бы Альтена не верила Клоэ. Просто она знала, что, где, и как. И такую вещь, как кобра в качестве верного киллера, просто не могла не знать. А тут такой рассказ про ядовитую девушку. Это требовало расследования. К тому же, Клоэ не могла ничего объяснить, только утверждала, что видела её, сражалась с ней, и в итоге убила.

 

***

 

\- Бедное создание.

Склонившись над мёртвой коброй, граф Ди нежно, словно змея просто спала и могла проснуться от неосторожного прикосновения, взял её на руки.

\- Страдать из-за того, что кто-то хотел меня...хотел точную, преданную ему копию меня около себя. Страдать из-за того, что кто-то не смог правильно ухаживать за тобой и сделал из тебя убийцу. Умереть из-за того, что кто-то не смог доказать тебе, что он - сильнейший. Теперь всё кончилось. Идём домой, Шаоли.


End file.
